Scolocade
Earth |ailments = Poison |weaknesses = Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker}} Scolocade are Neopterons. Physiology Scolocade are centipede-like Neopterons with segmented bodies that is protected by a black exoskeleton that is adorned with crimson bands. Each segment has a pair of gold legs. The legs on the very last segment are elongated and tail-like. A pair of long, gold, segmented antennae protrude from their rounded, flattened heads. They posses a pair of large, gold mandibles. Their compound eyes shine a bright blue. Abilities Scolocade mandibles are roughly the same size as their heads, which can penetrate the hard armor of certain prey. They also uses their mandibles to inject prey with a lethal venom. It travels underground for sneak attacks and has a nearly unbreakable, chitinous exoskeleton. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Chilopoda *Family: Mukade Scolocade are large centipede-like Neopterons. This class of monsters include Konchu, Seltas, and Seltas Queen. Habitat Range Scolocade have been seen living in the Jungle, Great Forest, Ancestral Steppe, Everwood, Heaven's Mount, Jurassic Frontier, Marshlands, Primal Forest, and the Sunken Hollow, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, and Misty Peaks. They have been discovered living in the Ancient Forest in the New World. Ecological Niche Scolocade are opportunistic carnivores. They will attack and consume almost any monster that is not larger than they are. These include Rhenoplos and Aptonoth. Other creatures like Gendrome, Yian Kut-Ku, Kecha Wacha, or Great Jaggi may find themselves in risk of being eaten. The known competitors of these giant Neopterons consist of Zinogre, Gore Magala, Brachydios, Dinovaldo, Rajang, and Elder Dragons like Teostra. But with an incredibly tough exoskeleton, powerful grasping mandibles, and deadly venom, they are a force to be reckoned with. Biological Adaptations Scolocade possess hard, rigid exoskeletons. The red patterns on their bodies are to warn other predators that they are venomous. Young Scolocaade are entirely black, and do not develop the red patterns until they reach adulthood. Scolocade also possess large, powerful, pincer-like mandibles that are roughly the same size as their heads. These mandibles hold prey and inject a potent venom that slowly saps the victim's energy until it stops moving. Venom glands run through a tube to the tip of each mandible. Its rear pair of antennae are actually a highly modified pair of legs. Behavior These Neopterons are nervous and jumpy and may move rapidly if disturbed. They are also very aggressive, feeding on almost anything they encounter. They are known to employ unique strategies to catch airborne prey in which they can climb cave ceilings or tree branches and hold or manipulate their heavier prey with only a few legs attached to the ceiling/branch. During a fight, Scolocade will use their entire body to coil around their enemies or prey with all its legs firmly attached to the body of the opponents. Scolocades will cut away at their prey when eating. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment Weapons Etymology Scolocade is a combination of Scolopendra (a genus of centipedes) and ムカデ mukade (centipede). Dokumukade is a combination of the Japanese words for poison and centipede. Notes *When enraged, Scolocade's eyes turn red, and huffs white smoke. *The feelers on its head and rear can be broken along with the mandibles. *When low on stamina it will fail to poison the Hunter with its mandible attacks. **It will feed on carcasses to regain stamina. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:4 Star Level Monster